TRP: Goro and Ombre (Tomb)
Lina: ' Day 173, the castle library. Goro carried an armful of books from his bedroom and deposited them on the table, then set to work reshelving. It had been a week since he last cleared off his desk, so there were a lot to get through. He brought books on warding glyphs and magic circles back to the shelf he'd labeled ABJURATION (part of the two bookcases labeled ARCANE SPELLCASTING). Then he stopped, and scowled. Someone had left a book in the empty space at the end of the shelf instead of putting it back in order, where it needed to go. He picked it up to add to his little pile, and saw that it wasn't even a fucking abjuration book, it was divination. The divination shelf was on the top of the other bookcase. For fuck's sake. Speaking With the Dead, the title read. Probably fucking Gwydion. Goro went about reshelving the actual abjuration books he held, but was thwarted almost immediately when he found a biography of some wizard jammed in amongst the other shelved books. Biographies were in a different area entirely. Goro had spent fucking hours organizing this library to his liking, in a way that should make sense to any idiot with half a brain, and this was how people responded. He carried all the books back to the table, too pissed now to do anything but make a sign to hang on the shelves. It would say: If you're too stupid to understand how the library organization system works, how did you even learn how to read? When he set the books down, he froze. He'd heard a noise under the table, from inside Ombre's blanket cave. It was the middle of the day; what was she doing down there? Carefully, he knocked on the top of the table. '''Izzy: ' Ombre jerked. She hadn't heard anyone come up -- Mishka, maybe teleporting around. Or Roddy. He had that spell now, too. She didn't know if she wanted to see either of them, though. She was busy. "What?" she grumbled, without coming out. 'Lina: ' Huh. She sounded grouchy. "Whatcha doin' in there, pal?" 'Izzy: ' "Research." She glanced over the mess of books she'd unshelved and scattered under the table. Jonn's journal was among them. She closed that one and shoved it under a pillow in case Goro lifted the blanket. "Stuff." 'Lina: ' "Yeah? What kind of research?" He crouched down next to the blanket wall. "Can uh, can I come in?" 'Izzy: ' "No. There's no room." There was room. 'Lina: ' Sounded like bullshit, but he wasn't going to call her on it. "Maybe you could, uh, come out here, then?" 'Izzy: ' She made a face to herself. She didn't want to tell him to just get lost, but she didn't think she really wanted to see him, either. She made an audible grumbling sound and started noisily gathering up the books she didn't need anymore -- books on gods, books on codes, books on secret societies -- and lifted the blanket to push them out. The dancing lights she'd been reading by seemed dim in comparison to the light outside, and she squinted out at him. 'Lina: ' "Buddy, you've... been in there a while, huh? Everything okay?" 'Izzy: ' She glared at him. 'Lina: ' "Yikes, alright, uh." Goro straightened up and looked around the library, then back at her. "Did I do something?" Not again. Not fuckin' again. 'Izzy: ' Ombre drew her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them. She looked away from him sullenly. Usually she just made herself get over stuff. It was easier for people that way. She muttered, "You guys were really fucking mean to Gwydion." 'Lina: ' "Oh, jeez, that was--" days ago, he almost said, but he caught himself. That... probably wouldn't be helpful. Neither would Yeah, well, Gwydion's an evil fuck. So, shit. What to say. "Yeah. Yeah, we were." 'Izzy: ' Well. At least he knew it. She'd kind of expected him to have an excuse, or something. "Well ..." She was kind of at a loss, now. "Why?" 'Lina: ' 'Cause he's an evil fuck. Hm. "I don't trust him. Well... I don't trust most people, I guess, but I'm gonna be harder on people I don't trust if they're actually living with me. Getting up in my business. You feel me?" 'Izzy: ' She gave him a sullen look. Seemed kind of fair. Still, she scooted away from him a little. "And you don't trust Nixie and Larkin either?" 'Lina: ' "I trust the hell out of--oh." He fell back, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Oh. Listen. That was..." He sighed and dropped his head into his hand. "Yeah. What can I say? I was pissed off. Freaked out." 'Izzy: ' "Hm." She rested her chin on her knees. Usually when she was freaked out she just ran away from stuff. She'd wanted to book it that night, and she hadn't -- she'd come back in and made sure Gwydion was okay and kept trying to help them. She was still deciding if she should just leave and go back to hanging out with Ba'ob as a fox. It was easier. 'Lina: ' "Hey, listen. Y'know, people fight sometimes, but it doesn't mean we're not on the same team, or anything." Debatable, whether Gwydion was on a team at all, but Goro would leave that detail out for now. "Larkin and Nixie have my back, and I've got theirs. Just like I've got yours." 'Izzy: ' She shrugged, still looking away. It hadn't felt like anyone had had her back, before. They'd ignored her, and they'd made her leave the room. She'd had Gwydion's back, and she hadn't even managed to pull that off. 'Lina: ' "Hey. I fucking mean it. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, alright? Somebody wants to hurt you, they've gotta get through me first." All hundred and sixty pounds of him, but still. 'Izzy: ' Ombre cut her eyes over at him. He seemed ... pretty sincere. And he'd said that thing about loving her, and people usually didn't have the presence of mind to lie when they were drunk. But she'd been stewing over this for days and it was really hard to let go of, now. And it didn't make her feel better about watching them all turn on each other in the dungeon, and interrogate Gwydion. "Well," she grumbled. "I don't need your help." Maybe she should show him she wasn't someone who could be fucked with, when the chips were down. Like she'd shown Hansel. "But I don't want anyone to hurt you, either." She moved to the side a little, theoretically making room for him under the table. 'Lina: ' Kinda seemed like she was looking for a hug. Goro moved slowly, giving her lots of time to tell him off. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 'Izzy: ' She hunched her shoulders about it, but leaned in a little. 'Lina: ' Goro patted her awkwardly. He didn't know what to do with a sulky Ombre. Normally she was so cheerful. "You, uh. You wanna talk about it?" 'Izzy: ' "No," she said, muffled against her knees. "Maybe." What if he got mad at her? She wasn't very good at explaining herself. Tried to be all aloof and act like things didn't bother her, instead. But she wasn't really pulling that one off, either. "I don't like it when people fight," she mumbled. 'Lina: ' He patted her again. "Yeah. I know. You like people to be happy, don't you? Make 'em laugh, and shit. With your pranks. Which I fucking hate, by the way." Shit, he should take that back, if she was in a sad mood. He gave her a squeeze. "I'm just kidding. Your pranks are great. You do make people happy. But fighting's a part of life, you know? 'Least it is for a contentious motherfucker like myself." 'Izzy: ' She made another hmm sound. She'd managed to pretty much avoid fighting. She'd managed to avoid the entire Calamity, apparently, without even trying. She was really good at it -- really good at getting away from things. It'd be easier to just get away from this, right now, blink away and then go invisible run off. She'd given Goro that staff, though, that gave him truesight. So he could see invisible things. She'd probably given him that for a reason. But she didn't think she really wanted to know if he'd use it. "Yeah, well." She hesitated. "I don't have to like it." 'Lina: ' "You don't gotta like shit. You want to hear the list of things I don't like? No, you don't. It's a fucking tome. But that's a part of life, too. Not liking everything." 'Izzy: ' "Goro, I'm a lot fucking older than you," she said flatly, her voice dropping. "You don't have to tell me what life is like. It's hard, and brutal, and scary, and long, and you shouldn't fight with the people who're helping you through it." 'Lina: ' "Hey, I may be young, but I can have my own view on things, yeah? And I say fighting's unavoidable. I wouldn't be me if I never argued with people, alright? That's how I am." Or, well... "I think. I don't know. Hansel and Amari say I can do better, but I'm thinking, there must be some things about me they just like as-is. Right? Well, you wouldn't know. You apparently like me too, though. Fuckin' wild." 'Izzy: ' She shot him a grim look. It was hard to not just say of course I like you. And hug him and pretend to be fine, or -- try harder to pretend to be fine. Instead, she edged away from him and picked up one of the books she still had under the table, filled with bookmarks, and slips of paper with notes scribbled on them. It was about an ancient assassin guild, in Alabaster -- ancient meaning one she remembered from when she was younger. They were history, now, but it gave more perspective on them, how they'd formed and why they'd fallen. She brushed a hand across the cover. There was Tricksy. There was Gruumsh. There was this Sanguine Guild. There were too many outside threats for her to feel like she couldn't trust the people inside the castle. "There's a difference between arguing and -- turning on each other at the first sign of danger." She held up the book. "These elven assassins, when I was a kid -- they tore themselves apart because they thought there was a mole in their guild, selling them out. There was never any mole." She chewed it over. "But once they stopped trusting each other, they did start selling each other out. And they fell apart over nothing." 'Lina: ' Goro glanced at the cover of the book, then at her. He studied her for a while. "Hey, just how old are you, anyway? Can't remember if you've ever said." 'Izzy: ' She scowled. He was changing the subject. "Three hundred and ... something." 'Lina: ' "Something like you can't remember, or like you don't want to tell me?" 'Izzy: ' She shrugged. "What's it matter?" 'Lina: ' "Well, there's a pretty big fucking difference between three hundred and one, and three hundred ninety-nine. So I suppose I'm curious." 'Izzy: ' She squinted at him. She could never tell, with humans and stuff. "How old're you?" 'Lina: ' "Thirty-two. Er, thirty-three now, I guess. Thereabouts." 'Izzy: ' Thereabouts. Like he didn't know either, or something. Weird. "Well. Three hundred and seventy. Thereabouts." 'Lina: ' "Huh. So... you remember the Calamity." 'Izzy: ' "Nope." She put the book aside, stacking it with some others, not looking at him again. "Slept right through it." 'Lina: ' Goro snorted. "Yeah, alright. I'm serious." 'Izzy: ' She glanced at him and kept stacking. "I'm serious. I was in my tomb by then." 'Lina: ' "Oh." Right. He sat in contrite silence for a moment. "Hey, what was with that, anyway? Why were you holed up in there for so long?" 'Izzy: ' She unstacked the books and resorted them by a different categorization system, and shrugged. "Why're you asking?" 'Lina: ' "Ain't it normal to wonder stuff about your friends?" That gave him an idea. A potentially terrible idea, but he tended to roll with those. "Hey, you like games, don't you? I got a game I wanna play with you." 'Izzy: ' She narrowed her eyes at him. This sounded like a trick. She fuckin' knew all about tricks. And he'd gotten her off-track from being upset about how they'd treated Gwydion and run him off. But maybe that was one way of dealing with things. Distraction. And she did like games. "Okay. I guess." 'Lina: ' "It's called Three Questions." At least, he thought it was. He wasn't sure anyone had actually given it a name. "We each get to ask three things about each other. Can be about anything, and the rule is, you have to answer honestly. If there's a question you absolutely refuse to answer, you have to pay a penalty. Usually it's taking a drink of alcohol, or whatever. So yeah. You game?" 'Izzy: ' She made a face. "I don't really drink." 'Lina: ' "Me neither, buddy. Let's come up with something else. C'mon, I've bet you got ideas. What do you do when you refuse in truth or dare?" 'Izzy: ' "Lie or cheat," she said, being completely honest. 'Lina: ' He laughed. "Gorgeous. I love it. But not this time. Truth only. How about this, if you won't tell the truth, you have to do a funny dare. Like go tell Ripley you bought a pretty dress for her or something." 'Izzy: ' Ombre really fucking liked it when Goro laughed. She liked it when everyone laughed, but it was really rewarding with him, for some reason, and she hadn't even been making a joke. The corners of her mouth fought to twitch up. She could ... she could probably come up with some funny dares. "Sure, all right. Truth only." 'Lina: ' "Nice. Hey, you know, you and me should have a secret handshake. And then we can shake on it." 'Izzy: ' She blew a raspberry at him. "Here. I'll show you one." She walked him through it -- slap fingers palm-to-palm, fist bump, back of fingers to back of hand. Simple. "Used to do it with my sister," she said without thinking. 'Lina: ' "Sister?" Goro tried to quiet the immediate barrage of questions that put in his head, and instead he just asked, "Is it okay for you to give away her secret handshake?" 'Izzy: ' Aw, shit. Ombre shifted. "I mean." She could just lie. "Are we in the game yet?" 'Lina: ' "Not yet." Lie incoming, then. 'Izzy: ' "Ehhh." She scrunched her shoulders up. 'Lina: ' Goro frowned. "Well, uh. I suppose she doesn't have to know." 'Izzy: ' She twisted a couple of the rings on her fingers and avoided looking at him. "Yeah. Our secret. 'Cause she's not alive anymore, so. I don't think she'd mind." 'Lina: ' Goro grimaced a little. "Yeah. I had a feeling." He hesitated, then put his arm around her again for a quick squeeze. "Here, show me again, so you can make sure I've got it. Then we can start the game. You can ask the first question. Anything you want to know about me." 'Izzy: ' She showed him again, more slowly. He was good at it; she was pretty sure he was just ... humoring her. It was nice to do it again, though. "Umm." She realized she didn't really know much about Goro. Ripley had had her do recon on some of the Runners -- Sugar, Hansel -- but not him. Guessed she already knew everything about him. "Okay. Hey, when we first met, why did you talk me into joining the guild, anyway?" There'd been a lot of adventurers to challenge her tomb. He was the first one to really talk to her like -- a person. A shady person, but a person. 'Lina: ' Goro leaned back, resting his weight on his hands behind him. "Huh. Good question. I dunno, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision. Usually when I meet powerful people, my thinking is either how can I kill 'em, or how can I get them on my side. And you know, working for Ripley especially, I was always on the lookout for anyone who could help her out. And with you, I thought--damn, this lady's not only powerful, she's fucking smart, to have pulled off that whole Volpae schtick and all. I just, you know. I'm interested in powerful, smart people." He grinned at her. "That, and I wanted to get more money out of you." 'Izzy: ' "Huh," she said quietly. She scooted to lean her back against one of the legs of the table. She'd figured the money thing -- that was pretty obvious. It'd been really funny. He'd even gotten her to believe him. "Okay. Do we go back and forth with the questions or what?" 'Lina: ' "Yeah. And I think I'm gonna go with that thing I already asked you. Why the tomb? I mean, why'd you hide out in there so long?" 'Izzy: ' She made a face again and considered. "How honest do I have to be?" she asked reluctantly. 'Lina: ' Eh. Judging by how Hansel played the game, you could get away with a few grunts. "As honest as you're willing, I guess." 'Izzy: ' "Okay." She shrugged. "It just seemed safer in there." 'Lina: ' Damn. Yeah, that was a Hansel-style response, alright. Weird that they didn't get along better. Speaking of, Goro would have to ask about that. "Hah, well. Hardly a satisfactory answer. But I'm not allowed to cheat, so I guess I'll have to take it. Alright, you go." 'Izzy: ' She snorted and relaxed a little, settling in and crossing her legs instead of having them pulled up to her chest. "Uhh." She flicked at the bells on her anklet and bit her lip, thinking. "Do you like dogs?" Ombre felt like maybe she wasn't playing this game right. 'Lina: ' "Uh." Goro half laughed. "Sure? Never spent a lot of time with any. Fought a couple for food before, when I was a kid. So I relate to 'em, you could say." 'Izzy: ' "Neat," she said happily. Maybe he'd like Ba'ob then. That would be cool. 'Lina: ' He shrugged. "My turn again, I guess. So, what's going on with you and Hansel, huh? You don't seem to like him much. What's that about?" 'Izzy: ' "Pfff." She figured she shouldn't meddle, or whatever. Hansel obviously made Goro happy. She thought again about just lying, but that wouldn't really be helpful, and -- she hadn't wanted to say anything, and maybe this was a good opportunity to. So she shifted uncomfortably and said, "I think he's gonna hurt you." He already had. The whole possession thing. Goro seemed to think that didn't count, because it'd been Gruumsh, but he'd still gotten hurt. He'd almost died. And even if he'd used the whistle, she wouldn't have been close enough to help him. 'Lina: ' "Huh." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Why?" Hopefully she wouldn't count that as his third question. 'Izzy: ' "'Cause he's fuckin' dangerous, Goro," she blurted. She sighed. "I don't wanna ..." She crossed her arms. "Listen, when I started working for the guild, Ripley had me look up backgrounds on some of you guys. It gave me something to do, and like ... get a handhold in the world again. And when I looked him up, I found out he'd been a pirate for twenty years. I found out he and Mishka were, you know --" she waved it off; she'd heard them say it jokingly -- "the terrors of the Calish Seas, or whatever. I mean, that's shit that goes down in history books, man. I would know." She shifted again. "And I heard these rumors about him slaughtering an entire ship full of people when he was like, seventeen. I mean, that's fucked up. Who does that?" That wasn't even it, though. Pirates did that. She didn't have to like it, but she got it. "And I heard these rumors in port about him coming in from sea on a fucking ghost ship filled with blood and gristle, and -- I mean, listen, you know why that happened. You know damn fucking well." And that was part of it, but not even all of it. "And -- it's -- look, a while back, when Diva was around, when we went to the Sanctuary -- he got really drunk and I could tell he was upset, so I tried to cheer him up," she said, twisting her rings again, "and he grabbed me and he was like, hey, Ombre, and he asked really weirdly politely for me to kill him. I 'mean, what the fuck?" More quietly, she said, "I mean, I know you love him. What if he kills himself, or something, and then you're sad, and what if you use that wand on him, and it kills you?" She stopped twisting. She'd said so much. She'd said way, way too much. "What then?" '''Lina: ' Slaughtering an entire ship full of people when he was seventeen? That was kinda sexy. Goro wondered if it was the Taavit thing, though. Not so sexy. Just sad. In either case, Ombre probably didn't want to hear him dwell on it. "Well," he said, "hopefully he won't fucking kill himself, because he's happier now. I mean, shit, when we were at the Sanctuary, that was a rough time on all of us. I kind of had a death wish of my own, then, if I'm being honest." He forced a laugh so she wouldn't get worried. "But you know what, if I use that wand again--on him, or anyone else--and it kills me, then, simple. You guys just use the gem on me." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, to show her what it looked like. "That make you feel better?" 'Izzy: ' She stared at him. "No, it fucking does not." How was she supposed to say this? Everyone she'd ever known was three hundred years ago. Or more. He couldn't be so blase about dying. She pulled her knees back up and sighed. "I don't wanna play anymore. This game sucks." 'Lina: ' His smile fell away. He tucked the gem back in his pocket. "What's wrong? Aw, come on, don't be like that. You've still got one question you can ask me. Come on, anything else you wanna know?" 'Izzy: ' "Yeah. Why'd you ask me to play this?" She shuffled her knees closer to her chest. She didn't think he just wanted to get to know her better, or something. Maybe he was trying to make her feel better and distract her. She wasn't sure. "What'd you actually want?" 'Lina: ' "Ah. Well." He reached up to rub his eyes. "I wanted to get to know you better. I get real curious about people, you know, people I care about. Sometimes... too curious, almost. Like I don't have a filter, and I ask really nosy questions. But I like that game because... you know, it gives you a chance to ask back. Be just as nosy. Then you get to know me better, too. I like that." 'Izzy: ' Ombre was quiet for a moment. "Oh. Okay." That seemed kind of nice, actually. "It's just that, you know, sometimes I feel like you only really talk to me when you want something. I mean, I like helping you, though." It wasn't as bad now that they lived in the castle. They saw each other more. She just still ... felt weird about it, sometimes. 'Lina: ' "Well... everybody always wants something, Ombre. What if what I want is to hang out with you, though?" 'Izzy: ' She shrugged and mumbled, "That'd be good." 'Lina: ' He held his hands out, gesturing to the two of them and the little cave around them. He smiled. "And what do we have here?" 'Izzy: ' "S'pretty good, I guess," she said against her knees. She blinked away, for a second, because it gave her time to take a breath. Then she moved back over to next where he was sitting before flickering back in. "What's your last question, anyway?" 'Lina: ' "It's your turn, you know." 'Izzy: ' "Oh." She thought for a second. "Wait, no it's not." She jabbed him with her elbow. "Fuck you, man." 'Lina: ' "Hey. No, it is. You asked me about talking you into joining the guild, then I asked you about your tomb, then you asked me about dogs, then I asked you about Hansel, then... oh. You're counting why I asked you to play the game. Pff, that doesn't fucking count." 'Izzy: ' "Yeah it does." 'Lina: ' "Alright, fuckin'... fine. My last question. My last question is..." Damn, he needed to start writing down his question ideas before the game started, so he could narrow down the best. He could pry more about her tomb, and what had made her feel unsafe, but... no. No, he was going to get some more details on something that had been fucking bugging him for a couple weeks now. "Inari," he said. "Who's Inari? A deity, I guessed that much. Haven't been able to find out anything else." 'Izzy: ' "Oh." She made a face. "Man, you were real plastered when I said that. I figured you'd forget. Yeah. Um." She shrugged. "She's just ... the kitsune goddess. I dunno if something happened to her in the Calamity or ... I dunno. It doesn't seem like people worship her anymore. And it doesn't seem like -- there's kitsune anymore. Just me." She was quiet a moment, and shrugged again. 'Lina: ' "Oh." God, that was fuckin' sad. Maybe he should say that. "That's fuckin' sad." 'Izzy: ' "Yeeeah." She shrugged, then leaned against him and admitted, "Yeah, I'm pretty sad about it." 'Lina: ' He put his arm around her. "Maybe you're not the last one, though. What are the chances of that? Maybe I could help you find some others." 'Izzy: ' "Yeah, maybe. I dunno." The chances did seem pretty low that they were just all ... gone. She thought maybe they were hiding, or something. But she'd looked, while she was on missions for Joan -- she'd looked all over. "I was never that great at like -- being a kitsune, anyway. I like hanging out with you guys better. Usually." 'Lina: ' "When we're not fighting. Right?" 'Izzy: ' "Myep." 'Lina: ' "Hm. What are the other kitsunes like, anyway? How come you weren't great at being one?" 'Izzy: ' "Oh, they're like --." She straightened up to explain. "So ... Inari has -- or, had -- had three aspects. Yako, Zenko, and Nogi." She counted them off on her fingers. "And all kitsune are -- were -- sort of the children of one of those aspects, and take after them. But I was, um, sort of abandoned with a human family when I was little, so I didn't know all that stuff, and I wasn't raised to be, you know -- right." She paused. "I didn't even know what I was. A sorcerer, maybe, 'cause I had magic, but it wasn't sorcerer magic. I just thought I was a weird human boy." Another pause. She chewed on her lip. "But I wandered off and I tried being a bard, and eventually I found an Inari temple in the mountains, and they helped me out and stuff, but -- I mean, they said I was a Yako kitsune? Which are the sort of ... middle of the road ones. We're supposed to be great at diplomacy, and talking to people, and helping people, and mediating and stuff. But, uh." She shrugged. "I mostly wanted to read everything in the library and then go play pranks on people and collect cool magic stuff. Like the things I've given you guys. So I decided to go be Volpae the Trickster instead. And then, you know, I took a nap and everyone had died. Or disappeared. Or whatever." 'Lina: ' That was fucking fascinating. Each new thing Ombre said unwrapped more questions for him, but he stayed quiet, just listening to her intently. Hell, she must have a lot of good stories in her. He'd get treated to them over time, maybe, he supposed. "Sounds like you really are better off with us," he said. "Because what do you know? Here you get to read everything in the library, and play pranks on people--not me, alright, but everyone else--and collect cool magic stuff. Living the dream, aren't you? Hey, did you see that clockwork crow Roddy got on New Year's?" 'Izzy: ' She perked up. "Oh, yeah. That thing's cool. It looks Dwarven, but I bet I could make another one. I just don't wanna take it apart in case I can't put it back together." He was kind of right. She liked living in the castle more than she had the mountain temple, or roaming around being the Trickster, all alone. But then, when they'd all stood in the dungeon and argued, she'd still wanted to run off. Maybe that was just what she was like; she was someone who ran away. She hadn't then, though -- they'd had to make her do it. And she'd come back, too. 'Lina: ' "Well, anyways. I hope you stop hiding out under here. What, is this your new tomb, or something? I like seeing you around the castle. We're not fighting right now, you know. Not right this minute." 'Izzy: ' Ombre shrugged, a bit uncomfortable again. "Yeah, well. Who knows when you will again." The problem was that she didn't get why they'd turned on each other so fast, before. She didn't feel like she could predict it. And if it could happen at any time, she had to be ... ready. It was safer under the table. 'Lina: ' Nobody, and that's why it's stupid to live your whole life in a cave. Like hell he was going to say that out loud, though. She seemed pretty sensitive about it. Insecure in general, really. He'd never have fucking guessed, to be honest, but he was glad he caught it before he inadvertently drove her off. He was learning shit. He shifted around, rearranging some pillows into a pile to prop himself up on. Laced his fingers behind his head. "So anyway. Hey, you should read me a story. From one of those books you've got." 'Izzy: ' She snickered. "You want me to read you a story? Hey, half-elves are grown when they're thirty-three, right?" Not that she wasn't gonna do it, though. END Title: Tomb. Summary: Goro unlocks part of Ombre's backstory and discovers how insecure and worried about the group breaking up she is. She also tells him some things about Inari and why she doesn't like Hansel. Local Kitsune Is Moderately Cheered Up. Category:Text Roleplay